Hogwarts High
by Slash-MangaLover
Summary: Harry may be the jock football player,have great frinds, and almost everyone in his high school knowing him, but all he wanted was a popular blondes attention. DRARRY AU SLASH!
1. Chapter 1 Harry

A/N: Well I wrote this a while ago always wanted to put it up, but never got around to it. I got this from a story just making me own version of it, all the credit goes to that writer of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. You get the drill.

Chapter 1: Harry's intro  
>Harry POV<p>

Hi! I should introduce myself shouldn't I? Well I am Harry James Potter; I am 16 and a junior in Hogwarts High School, in London. My parents died when I was 2, and now I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. My aunt is pretty descent when it comes to being nice. My uncle and cousin on the other hand, are from hell. At least school isn't that bad, but being bi in high school is hard, especially when the sexiest boy in school is out of your range. I mean I'm a junior with unruly hair and ugly glasses. Sure I'm on the football team with him but he still doesn't talk to me. Look at my friends for one thing, don't get me wrong I love my friends, their like the brother and sister I never had, but without me, there like no bodies. Ron is on the chess team; that's kind of the last club you would join, EVER! And Hermione is the nerd of the school, straight 'A's and everyone wants her to do their homework. And then there's Ginny. Sweet, sweet Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, a very, very creepy stalker she is! I caught her sniffing my sweaty football uniform! There great friends, but they need some work, more importantly Ginny needs some work, or a mental hospital.

But then look at him, the tall, rich, and sexy Draco Malfoy. He's the jock in almost everything; football, basketball, track, and baseball just to name a few off the top of my head. He can also sing, and he sounds like a god, he looks like a god to. With his silver eyes that make you get lost in a trance, his platinum blonde hair that looks so silky smooth, his white teeth that are perfection, and his skin, oh is skin how I wish I could touch it. But sadly he's going out with that head cheerleader Pansy Parkinson, even if he did say he was bi last year. I shouldn't get my hopes up; he is a senior after all. But the bright side is that I'm going to see him tomorrow at football practice! I'm actually going to see him for the whole weekend! I'm so excited!

A/N: just a note the football I'm referring to is the American football and not English football. Any questions I might can answer them next time. Reviews are loved! *kisses*


	2. Chapter 2 Football Practice

A/N: Well I'm back. Sorry for the slow updates. But it's summer so I should be updating a little faster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Football Practice<p>

Harry's POV

* * *

><p>I woke up bright and early the next morning. It's the last day before our big game tomorrow, so everyone has to show up.<p>

I'm happy that the football field is near the house so the Dursleys don't have to take me. They said that I can leave early as long as I cook breakfast for them and put it on the table. I made them eggs, bacon, fruit, and orange juice. The football field is only a 10 minute walk; it takes me 4 minutes because I jog to save time warming up when Draco and coach tell us to run laps.

When I got there, only 3 players where there. Dean, Blaise, and Draco where the only ones there.

"Dean, where is everyone else?" I asked him, but I thought I would keep my cool today, but Mr. Sexy Malfoy had to take Dean's answer.

"Everyone either called in sick or can't come, but they will be coming tomorrow. So we'll just run laps, go over the game plan and then get something to eat when we're done." I heard what he said, but didn't pay attention to what he was saying; I was to busy looking at those oh so kissable lips.

"Alright you three, coach is sick so I'm in charge. 10 laps around the field, 5 jogging and 5 running. Lets go!" After we ran laps and went over the game plain, we went out to eat in Draco's new 2012 black Escalade.

"I'm gonna treat y'all today. Who wants Checkers?"

"We do!" I had to say something in the silence, plus I always wanted to have a more than 4 word conversation with Draco. Most of the time its 'Hi' 'Good morning' 'Are you coming to practice?' Ok maybe that was 5 words.

"Hey Draco."

"Yes Harry?"

"Can we get ice cream when we get there?" He looked in the review mirror and laughed. I love to hear him laugh because he doesn't laugh often, I've actually never seen Pansy make him laugh before, maybe that's why I don't hear him laugh. I think a good girlfriend should always make her boyfriend laugh.

"Sure Harry, we can get ice cream." He said finally after calming down.

* * *

><p>After we ordered our food and started to drive to everyone's house to drop them off Blaise, one of Draco's closest friends, whispered in my ear<p>

"You know, Draco hasn't laughed like that in ages. You're the only one that could make him laugh." I blushed and smiled. I knew that tonight I would sleep very well when I get back home.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I took so long with this I actually have some of the story written down just never had the time to type it. The first few chapters will be short until the 4th chapter it will be longer, and hopefully the chapters following that one. Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with me for so long, from being called a freak in school to having people like my stories is a real joy! Thank you and a new chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3 The After party

A/N: Hello! I'm back and I'm going to try to keep up with all of my stories. I've read all of the reviews and I wanted to say sorry for all the mistakes, I live in Florida so I really don't know much outside of my home state. I'm gonna try to fix things so that they live in the US because i just want to see Harry and Draco in football uniforms. So imagine I said that they lived in Las Angeles California. So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Afterparty<p>

*Harry's POV*

* * *

><p>Yes we won!<p>

"Great win team! Pigfarts High didn't know what hit them!" Draco said as soon as we entered the locker room.

"So that means after party?" Theo asked.

"Yes, after party at my beach house." Draco said. It was a tradition that after every game we win we would go to Draco's beach house in Malibu for an after party. I already made dinner for the Dursley's so they don't care where I go.

"Harry, please tell me you brought your swim trunks this time, 'cuz you're not using mine." Dean said coming out of one of the showers.

"Oh, haha, yes I did bring my swim trunks this time." I said putting on my swim trunks under my pants. We all left in Draco's 2010 Range Rover and drove to his beach house.

*30 Minutes Later*

"Harry come here for a sec!" I turned around and saw Astoria Greengrass, the co-captan on the cheerleading squad calling me over by the door leading out side. I walked over to her and we went out side behind a tree.

"Yes Astoria?"

"Ok it's not hard to see that you like Draco, and truth be told he likes you too."

"Really?" I said sounding hopeful.

"Yes and he said somethings you have you can live without."

"And what are those things?"

"Tomorrow before first period meet me at the bathroom that no one uses, you know the one that has rumors that a girl died there."

"Alright. Are you sure that Draco said this?"

"Go ask him yourself."

"What?! Oh, I don't know."

"Come on, I'll go with you. He's right there." I looked where she was pointing and saw him at the side of the hose on the beach watching the water alone.

"Come on." She said dragging me to where he was.

"What do I ask him?"

"Something about your appearance." Once we got to where he was she pushed me towards him.

"Umm... Hi Draco."

"Oh, hi Harry. Do you want to take a swim with me?" '_Can we go skinny dipping?'_ No! Bad thoughts!

"Alright." '_Thank goodness that i remembered to put on my swimming trunks under my clothes.'_ I thought to myself taking off my shirt and jeans. we had a race to see who would get into the water first, he won of course.

"Umm... Draco can I ask you something." I said once we where in the water.

"Sure."

"Well... How would I look with out my glasses?"

"You would look good, but you would look better with no glasses and black eye liner. I like girls and guys with the emo of goth look."

"Oh, alright."

"Harry can I ask you something?"

"Ya."

"There's this boy and I like him, but we don't talk, and he's really cute and I know a lot about him, what should I do?"

"Well, get him something he likes, and start to talk to him."

"Alright thanks Harry." He swam back to shore and went inside the house with everyone else. Well I trust Astoria and I'll tell her what to do to me. I sure hope this works.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't worry Astoria can be trusted. Well I haven't done any thing to this story in a long time so i hope you enjoyed this blast from the past... Blast from the past? Really? I'm so fucking stupid. I'll leave now so I don't infect you all with my stupidness. Stupidness? Just shut up Unique and say bye. Good bye for now! Harry and Draco would say bye to but the're having sex.


End file.
